1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved hand-brake lever mounted with hinge around a pin carried by a stationary support, at least one part of which carries a covering element.
2. Background of the Related Art
Hand-brake levers are generally provided with a sealing bellows or with a covering sleeve performing the function of a bellows as described in publication FR-A-2504475, or with a rigid casing integral with the lever and hinged on a stationary support as shown in publication EP-A-0212664.